Learning to Drive
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Chase is learning how to drive a car but he's having a bit of trouble with the actual driving part. Can his sister help suggest an alterative?


**Remember how in Trucked Out Adam got his license? Well, this is Chase getting his! Thanks and enjoy **_**Learning to Drive**_**.**

* * *

Learning to Drive

"WATCH OUT!" Davenport yelled, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Sorry!" Chase called out the window at the person whose dog he almost hit. "My bad!"

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" Mr. Davenport cried. Chase turned back around and faced the road. Okay, so maybe this driving thing was harder than it looked. But if Adam could pass the driving test, then so could Chase.

Eventually Chase pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. Davenport immediately jumped out and started hollering "I'm alive! I lived!" with a huge smile on his face. Chase frowned. He wasn't that bad of a driver, was he?

When the two got inside, Tasha was waiting on them with lunch already fixed. She watched the two dig in and thought, not for the first time, that Donald and Chase were very similar, more so than him and the other two children.

"So how was the driving lesson?" she asked, making the two freeze in their tracks.

"Um, I didn't crash?" Chase tried with a guilty smile. He sighed at the look on Tasha's face. "I almost hit a dog. And their owner," he added as an afterthought. "But they're both fine!"

"Donald, did you even bother to help him?" Tasha asked. "Or were you too busy cowering behind your hands to give any real help?"

"The second one?" Davenport said with a shy grin. "Okay, okay, so I'm not the best when it comes to teaching someone how to drive. That's why I'm not a teacher."

"You could've at least helped your son!"

Davenport had a sudden idea. He dug something out of his pocket and handed it to Chase. When Chase read it, he threw it back to Davenport in disgust.

"A bus pass? That's your idea of helping me?" Chase asked incredulously. "I'll be in the lab." With that, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen.

Tasha looked at Davenport. "Really Donald? A bus pass? When are you going to learn that the kids would actually like you to help with something, not just tell them what they did wrong?"

"When they actually need my help with something," Davenport replied.

Tasha frowned at her husband, but dropped the subject anyway. He wasn't ever going to learn, was he?

* * *

Down in the lab, Chase was reviewing every driving manual he had collected over the last month. He knew what signs stood for what, who was supposed to pull out when, how to adjust his speed, and just about every traffic law in the country. So why couldn't he apply what he knew to the road?

Bree walked into the lab and found Chase pouring over those stupid books again. He already had them memorized, so why was he rereading them?

"Quit obsessing!" she scolded, snatching away Chase's book and rushing it to the incinerator Davenport had installed in place of the trash can.

"No!" Chase exclaimed, shutting off the incinerator in hopes that his book wasn't ruined. Unfortunately, it was just a pile of ash when he managed to get the fire out. "What did you do that for?" he asked Bree. "I was studying!"

"Yeah, and that's all you've been doing for weeks!" she countered. "Why can't you just drive? I mean, Adam passed the test without difficulty and you're way smarter than Adam."

Chase told Bree exactly what was wrong. "I know all the traffic laws. I can identify every sign that you might see on the road. I even know who pulls out first when there are four stop signs at a crossroad. But when I try to apply my knowledge to the car while I'm in it, I can't figure anything out. I can't drive a car, and I never will."

Bree was about to argue with Chase when she thought of something that might help. "Come with me," she said, grabbing his hand.

"Where are we –" Chase started before Bree super-speeded them out of the lab.

* * *

"No."

"Come on Chase, you said you couldn't drive a car. This isn't a car!"

"You're right, it's not. It's worse."

Bree had brought Chase to an empty parking lot where only one vehicle was located: a motorcycle. Bree knew that Chase could ride a bicycle, and a motorcycle was a bike with a motor, so why couldn't he at least try? Besides, it wasn't like he was the one who had to pay for any damage that might be caused since she was the one who rented it. After begging for the better part of ten minutes, Bree got an idea that was sure to work on her brother.

"If you don't try to drive the motorcycle, I'll tell Davenport that you're the one who put the fish in the coffee pot," she threatened.

"I didn't do that," Chase protested. "Adam did."

"I know; I just want you to get on the bike. Now do it, or I'm telling him."

Chase grumbled about how blackmail wasn't right, but he hopped onto the bike anyway. He immediately started the checkpoints that he knew for a car before he remembered this was a bike, and therefore he had no idea what he was supposed to be looking for. Bree quickly taught him how to accelerate and slow down, how to start the bike and turn it off. She figured that was all he needed to know for right now.

Once Chase had on a helmet, he turned on the bike and started driving it around the empty parking lot. At first he stayed at a slow pace, but as soon as he got comfortable, he started speeding up.

Ten minutes into it, Chase was still doing well. Bree smiled to herself. No one could say she didn't help her family when they needed it. After a while, Bree got Chase to stop driving the bike.

"That was awesome!" Chase said with a grin. "I didn't crash!"

"You did great!" Bree told him. "Now comes the fun part. If you want to get home, you have three options: walk a few miles, hitchhike, or drive the motorcycle."

Before Chase could protest that Bree could super-speed him home, Bree dashed away. Chase cursed under his breath before sneaking a quick glance at the bike. Maybe be could drive it home just this once. Without giving himself time to think it over, Chase hopped on the motorcycle and started the engine.

* * *

Bree smiled when she heard the familiar rumbling of an engine pulling into the driveway. Everyone was in the living room watching a movie, so they could all hear it as someone pulled up to the house.

"Who's that?" Leo asked.

"I'll go see," Davenport told them. He got up from his spot on the couch and went to go open the door. "What the heck?!"

Everyone got up and rushed out the door to see Chase pulling up on a motorcycle. Once the vehicle was turned off, the whole family crowded around him. He was bombarded with questions, most of which came from Davenport, Tasha, and Leo.

"Where'd ya get the bike?"

"How did you drive it?"

"Where did it come from?!"

"Are you okay?"

"Did you crash?"

"Can I drive it?"

Chase grinned as he answered all the questions. "Bree rented the bike, and she told me how to start it and drive it. I'm fine, I didn't crash, and no Leo, you can't drive it."

Davenport was about to yell at Chase before he realized that the only place anywhere near where they were that someone could ride a bike was at least ten miles away. Chase drove ten miles on his own without crashing? Mr. Davenport had to bite down a grin.

"Chase, let's talk in the lab," he suggested. Chase followed, leaving the rest of his family outside looking at the bike.

"Can I get one when I start driving?" Leo asked Tasha.

"No!"

Down in the lab, Davenport and Chase had just sat down. Davenport was glad that Chase had finally found something he could drive without killing anyone, but Chase thought that he was in trouble.

"How would you like to drop Driver's Ed and take a motorcycle driving class instead?" Davenport suggested.

Chase gaped at his father. "What?"

"Well, it's obvious you'll never be able to drive a car," Mr. Davenport stated "but you can drive a motorcycle. Maybe this is a good thing."

"I'd like that," Chase told him.

"Good, because I already enrolled you on the way down here."

"What?"

* * *

Three months had passed since Chase started his motorcycle lessons. He was getting the results of his motorcycle test today, and he was nervous. What if he failed? What if he would never be able to drive anything? Would he have to rely on Mr. Davenport's smart car for the rest of his life?

A small, older guy in a sweater vest came out of the testing room and called out Chase's name, interrupting his thoughts.

"Chase Davenport? I've got the results from your test."

Chase stood up and crossed the room nervously. The man –even shorter than he was, and that was pretty short –handed him a file folder with a small stack of papers inside. Chase thanked him before turning around and walking outside to where Bree was waiting to take him home. She hadn't wanted to be seen inside the DMV with her brother, so she had stayed outside.

"So, did you pass?" she asked as he came up to her.

"I don't know," Chase answered honestly. "I didn't check."

Bree sighed. "Here, give me the folder. I promise I won't look," she added, seeing Chase's hesitation. He handed over the folder and Bree super-speeded out of his line of sight before opening the folder. When she read the top line, she cheered.

_Chase Davenport has passed all the necessary requirements to receive his motorcycle license._

"Yes!" Bree chirped before tucking the paper back into the folder and running back to Chase. "I didn't look," she lied before grabbing Chase's arm and super-speeding him home.

When the siblings got back to the house, Chase was a bit dizzy. He absolutely hated being super-speeded anywhere without warning. But his discomfort would have to wait, because everyone was crowding around him, begging to know if he passed or not.

"I don't know," he began before Bree interrupted.

"He passed!" she stated cheerfully. Chase gave her a look before she shrugged. "What? I lied; I looked at your results."

"I am so proud of you," Tasha said, pulling Chase into a hug. "Now promise me you'll always drive safe and never challenge anyone to a race or anything."

Chase laughed. "I promise."

Davenport pulled Chase out of Tasha's grasp and asked him to go look out in the driveway. Chase was a bit confused, but when he went to look, a huge smile broke out on his face.

There was a brand new motorcycle sitting in the driveway. It was a shiny black bike with a custom license plate said _Chase D_ on it in block letters. Chase turned around and gave Davenport a hug, overjoyed that his father had done this for him.

"Thank you Mr. Davenport," Chase said.

Davenport laughed, hugging Chase back. "Thank god you don't have Adam's strength," he muttered to himself. The teen was hugging him pretty hard. After the two ended their hug, Davenport handed Chase the keys. Chase grinned before asking if he could go on a ride.

"Sure, just be back in time for dinner," Davenport told him. "Have fun."

Chase didn't need to be told twice. He put on his helmet, hopped on his bike, and started the engine. Just as he was about to pull out of the drive, Bree went over and grinned.

"Race you to the end of the driveway," she said before speeding away. Chase called out to his sister before revving the engine and racing to the end of the drive. Davenport laughed at the sight of his kids racing.

Bree's super speed versus Chase's motorcycle. Who would win that one?

* * *

**Of course Bree would win! Anyway, if you're the kind of person who hates author's notes where the author says something about themselves then you might want to quit reading right now. My mom had me drive up our driveway today –the day after I started writing this oneshot, seeing as it took my two days to finish this –and I was pretty terrified. My driveway is all uphill and pretty steep at one point and I HAD TO DRIVE. It was the first time I'd ever driven anything other than a bicycle or one of those battery-operated cars you give five-year-olds. But I had to laugh when I realized the day after I started a driving oneshot my mom made me drive. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
